


Хэпи-энда не будет?

by Lidia_Lada



Category: Original Work, Ориджинал
Genre: Angst, Experimental Style, F/M, Fantastic, Love, Philosophy, Physiology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 23:06:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19187101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lidia_Lada/pseuds/Lidia_Lada
Summary: Он и Она познакомились в Интернете. В наше время этим никого не удивишь. И все же, какие тайны скрываются по ту сторону экрана?





	Хэпи-энда не будет?

**Author's Note:**

> Что сказать?  
> Идея зрела давно, а недавно пережитые две волны депрессии должны были найти выход.  
> На шедевр не претендую. Просто наслаждайтесь моим новым экспериментом.  
> Посвящаю нескольким любящим и уважающим меня людям

*******

Она появилась на Его пороге внезапно, без какого-либо предупреждения. Он не только не ждал её, он даже не давал ей свой адрес. Они познакомились на просторах всемирной Паутины, названной «Интернет». 

_Ничего необычного в эру высоких технологий. Молодые люди в эпоху быстрого техногенного развития человечества оказались в ситуации, когда, по сути, будучи окруженными людьми, стали одинокими. Старшее поколение не понимало их и лишь критиковало с уже осточертевшим: «А вот в моё время…» Какая разница, что было в ваше время, уважаемые мамы и папы, дедушки и бабушки? Вы ведь сами стали фундаментом нового мира, а молодое поколение лишь заселило его._  
_С появлением Интернета люди начали активно общаться и объединяться в группы по интересам. Это помогло избежать тянущей в бездну пустоты. Поначалу виртуальные отношения стали диковинкой, но со временем заняли привычное место в жизни людей. И все же наша человеческая природа построена так, что мы физически тянемся к людям. Старшее поколение никогда не поверит, что можно влюбиться по Сети. Но что такое Любовь? Прагматики распишут её сложными химическими формулами и будут правы. Религиозные люди опишут Любовь как величайшее чувство, дарованное Богом и являющейся его сутью — они тоже будут правы. Поэты и писатели испокон веков сочиняют чудесные произведения, пытаясь объяснить Любовь. Кто-то вообще не верит в неё, считая иллюзией. Когда-то не было Интернета, но были письма… Бумажные. Люди влюблялись в строчки, написанные на бумаге и надушенные духами. Так чем Интернет-переписка отличается от писем? Лишь материалом, где написан текст. А электронные письма и сообщения в соцсетях приходят мгновенно. Поэтому и время созревания отношений сократилось. Теперь люди, подчиненные быстрому течению жизни, переживают намного больше чувств и эмоций за единицу времени._  
_А задумывались ли мы, насколько сложен этот процесс? Ведь мозг современного человека пребывает в неком стрессовом состоянии еще сильнее, чем мозг человека, жившего сто, пятьсот или тысячу лет назад. Тогда жизнь была проще, и человек больше думал, как выжить в условиях физически агрессивной внешней среды. Теперь вся агрессия перетекла в психологическую и интеллектуальную сферу. Нам не нужно бегать с мечом, чтобы защититься. Но зато теперь нам нужно много думать и выживать благодаря нашему интеллекту. И чем он выше, тем удачливее человек. А если он обладает отличными социальными навыками, то есть умеет контактировать с людьми, то его шансы на выживание множатся во много раз._  
_Конечно, пребывая в постоянном стрессе, люди ищут разрядку. Поэтому одним из источников, дарованных нам эволюцией «опиатов» — эндорфинов, способных уменьшать боль и влиять на эмоциональное состояние, — становятся отношения._  
_Кто-то скажет, что чувства ненастоящие. Неужели? Увидев заветную пометку «Онлайн» рядом с никнеймом, мы испытываем те же прилив сил и радость, как если бы видели человека наяву. И эти чувства и процессы самые настоящие._  
_Социальная скованность или неординарность личности приводит к тому, что в реальном окружении не находится другая личность, способная разделить интересы и увлечения._  
_И вот здесь Интернет, как и бумажная переписка, играет решающую роль. Это стирает границы между людьми, давая им проявить свои настоящие качества. Основным оправданием является то, что собеседник не видит тебя, твое смущение, истинные эмоции на лице, не узнает катятся ли слезы из твоих глаз, ты можешь сказать ему что угодно и получишь, максимум, такое же в ответ, и вряд ли кто-то будет в обиде._

Он и Она тоже испытывали одиночество и непонимание со стороны их окружения. Это побудило их к поиску. Можно долго рассуждать на тему, существует ли Судьба и причастна ли она к их «встрече» на просторах Интернета, но важным является сам факт того, что двое людей нашли друг друга.  
Она — талантливая, но нереализованная в жизни личность. Он — харизматичный и креативный, но непонятый окружающими.  
Все началось с беглого знакомства по интересам. Их связывало практически всё: фильмы, книги, видеоигры, желание получения удовольствия и эмоциональная голодовка.  
Она мечтала, чтобы её спасли из рук родителей. А Он вынашивал планы, как это сделать.  
Он хотел ощутить важность. А Она всячески давала ему почувствовать, насколько он особенный.  
У каждого была унылая пустая жизнь, которая лишь множила одиночество внутри. Люди на пути лишь еще больше доказывали насколько примитивным может быть существование Homo sapiens. Так ли это было? Или Он и Она просто уже утратили способность смотреть и видеть вокруг?

Однажды от Неё пришло странное сообщение. Оно гласило: «Что бы ни случилось, пообещай мне, что будешь жить дальше». Его это удивило. Конечно, он подумал, что у его любимой какие-то проблемы и началась депрессия. Однако на расспросы Она отвечала, что все нормально.  
«Нормально» — жуткое слово, не дающее совершенно никакой правдивой информации, являясь настолько нейтральным, как серый цвет в палитре цветов.

И вот через несколько дней Она стояла у него на пороге. Лицо было бледным, но губы изгибались все в той же прекрасной улыбке, которую Он так любил наблюдать на её фотографиях.  
— Прости, что без предупреждения, — голос звучал тихо и с нотками смущения. Первая реальная встреча обоим представлялась совершенно не так.  
— Проходи, — сказал Он, открывая шире дверь, и указал рукой направление вовнутрь квартиры. Этот жест дал возможность отвлечься и скрыть удивление.

Сняв туфли с изящных ножек, Она направилась в ванную. Удивление у Него начало возрастать в удвоенном темпе. А ведь в его четырехкомнатной квартире со странной планировкой гости иногда терялись.  
— Хочешь чаю? — спросил Он, смахнув с себя оцепенение, и направился на кухню.  
— Хочу! — послышался Её голос из ванной.

*******

Впервые за пару месяцев два человека, которые все свое свободное время посвящали друг другу посредством компьютера, встретились. 

Он давно хотел прижать её к себе и целовать не переставая. Она желала ощутить его тепло и утонуть в его странного цвета глазах. И оба уже не раз обсуждали, как они страстно хотели оказаться в одной постели и познать все прелести интимного общения. И чем больше они это обсуждали, тем яснее осознавали, что отношения, которые были направлены на получение эндорфинов, становились чем-то еще более важным и желанным. Привязанность и уверенность друг в друге стали настолько сильны, что, казалось, дышать невозможно без хотя бы одного сообщения в соцсети. А ведь, по сути, действительно невозможно. Вся соль крылась в беспощадной химии. И если Он, будучи приверженцем науки и логики, видел отношения в более прагматичном ключе, то Она, с присущей ей мечтательностью, рассматривала их через призму чувств и эмоций.

Но сегодня Она держалась очень отстраненно — прямая спина, руки сложенные на коленях, тревожное выражение лица. Это было совершенно не похоже на ту Неё, которая лила огромными потоками данных страстные простыни из символов.  
Красивое летнее платье средней длины подчеркивало стройную фигуру, а складки юбки кокетливо заигрывали с Ним. Он же был одет в шорты и майку, пахнущие легким ароматом известного кондиционера. Одежда прекрасно демонстрировала его отличную фигуру и рельеф мышц, ведь он следил за собой.

— Прости, не ждал тебя в гостях, — Он начал разговор первым.  
— Я знаю. Но у меня мало времени, и я хотела увидеть тебя, — тихо сказала Она.  
Фраза звучала зловеще. В голове рождался один вопрос за другим, перебиваемые третьим, и все это мешалось с чувствами тревоги и возмущения. Он собрал всю свою волю и молча поставил чашку с чаем на стол перед гостьей.  
— Тогда начни с самого начала.

— Я хочу рассказать тебе, кто я на самом деле…  
Вот здесь Его мозг взорвался новыми вопросами и догадками. Неужели их правило об искренности было нарушено ею с самого начала?! Он не желал верить. И чтобы узнать правду, нужно было слушать. И он, присев напротив, внимательно посмотрел на свою гостью.

— Я не врала о том, кем родилась, где, кем являюсь. Все, о чем я тебе писала — это чистая правда, — Она сделала паузу. — Но я хотела рассказать тебе о том, почему я оказалась на вашей планете.  
Вот теперь у Него закономерно начали появляться подозрения в Её невменяемости. Но будучи влюбленным в неё, он не мог не выслушать бред, которым любимая решилась поделиться.

— Я родом с планеты, которая находится во многих световых годах от Земли. Наш язык настолько отличается от вашего, что я даже не могу выговорить название так, чтобы не исказить смысл. Наш мир отличается от вашего не только языком, вся наша жизнь кардинально разнится с вашей. Мы не рождаемся. Наше тело выращивают в специальной капсуле, а сознание переносится в него на последней стадии. Наша внешность не имеет ничего общего с вашей и, пожалуй, зелено-серые человечки из фантастики куда лучше описывают наш вид. У нас нет разделения по половому признаку, поскольку размножение не предусмотрено. Мы не носим одежду, потому что она нам не нужна — нам нечего и не от кого скрывать. У нас нет различительных черт, кроме идентификационного чипа, вживленного на этапе интеграции личности в тело. Мы даже никогда не видим друг друга — вся жизнь протекает в благоприятных апартаментах, где поддерживаются необходимые для жизни условия. Мы спим мало, едим специальную субстанцию и постоянно работаем, когда не едим и не отдыхаем.  
— Это на самом деле ужасно, — вдруг вырвалось у него. — Какая же цель вашего существования?  
— Муравьи на вашей планете задумываются о цели своего существования? — улыбнулась Она. — Вот мы, как ваши муравьи, исполняем заложенную программу.  
— Но ради чего?  
— Если и есть какая-то высшая цель, то её знает кто-то избранный, которого мы не знаем.  
— Тогда как получилось, что ты осознала все это? Муравьи не ставят под сомнение свою «программу».  
— А вот здесь начинается самое интересное, — с грустью произнесла Она. — Мы изучали Космос. Для этого нам самим не нужно покидать наш… дом… Наша технология позволяет отправлять к неизведанным мирам существ, с которыми мы связаны и от которых получаем информацию.  
— Что-то наподобие дронов?  
— Да! — просияла Она, обрадовавшись подходящему слову. — И однажды мы приземлились на Землю. Для нас было необычно наблюдать за тем, насколько сильно вы отличаетесь от нас. Мы поколениями наблюдали, как вы испытываете чувства и эмоции. Как они пленяют вас, заставляя делать удивительные и невозможные поступки. Мы наблюдали, как творится музыка, как от похоти сжигаются города, как люди из-за жажды власти уничтожают народы, как некоторые трепетно относятся к окружающим. Ваше чувство, которое вы называете «любовь» и которым оправдываете все, было для нас самой величайшей загадкой. Мы похищали людей, изучали их мозг, наблюдали в естественных условиях и пытались разобраться. Однажды кому-то пришло в голову, что для полноты картины нужно самим пережить это.

Она говорила размеренно, но почти не давала ему вставлять комментарии и вопросы. Он слушал историю практически с раскрытым ртом, и в голове теории в бешеном темпе сменяли друг друга. Может она просто решила пошутить над ним, придумав такую историю? А если это правда? Первый вопрос включал в себя нагромождение стольких теорий, что голова шла кругом.

— Мы назвали этот проект «Перерождение». Добровольцев сначала было мало, но суть была в том, чтобы перенести нашу личность в тело гибрида, вживленное женщинам. Не понимая природы чувств, мы выбирали семейные и не семейные пары методом случайного отбора. Это давало нам возможности проследить за изменениями личности в различающихся окружениях. Для того, чтобы все прошло удачно, наша память блокировалась и процесс разблокировки был практически исключен. Но сбои существовали всегда, — на Его безмолвный вопрос Она тут же ответила: — Наша личность построена так, что матрица не совпадает с вашей. Поэтому испытывание присущих человеку чувств и эмоций нарушает целостность программы.  
— Когда ты поняла, что другая?  
— Первый раз во время так называемого «полового созревания». Тогда появился дрон в виде психолога и помог мне разобраться в том, что я есть, но даже тогда вся правда не открывалась мне.  
— Почему?  
— Нужно было больше данных, и меня убедили, что вся эта история с моим инопланетным происхождением — это плод чрезвычайно развитого воображения. Так начался второй этап. И тогда я поняла, что одинока. Через некоторое время я встретила тебя в Интернете. Гибридное тело, которое имеет больше общего с человеком начало испытывать просто небывалую химическую атаку.  
— Сейчас ты говоришь больше, как я. А ведь ты защищала ненаучную позицию чувств и эмоций.  
— Так и есть. Я не знаю, почему это произошло.  
— Что же, все-таки, послужило причиной того, что твоя программа дала такой конкретный сбой?  
— Причина в тебе. С одной стороны мы были очень похожи. И мне хотелось познать другую, непрагматичную, сторону. Перечитав книги поэтов и писателей, я внезапно для себя решила отбросить науку прочь.  
— Странное решение для личности из другого мира, — прокомментировал Он, выражая удивление.  
— Да, мне так и сказал психолог-дрон, но позволил продолжить эксперимент.  
— Откуда ты знаешь, что он дрон?  
— Во время транса они думали, что я не осознаю себя. Но я помню все. Меня обследовали и обсуждали результаты собранной мной информации.  
— Транс не подействовал на тебя, так? Как думаешь, почему?  
— По причине изменения личности. Их технология ориентирована на типичную матрицу. Видимо, мое отклонение было не столь заметно, но позволило не попасть под контроль полностью… — здесь Она опустила взгляд, и на её глаза начали наворачиваться слезы.

Он встал и подсел к ней, заключая в свои объятия.  
— Почему ты плачешь?  
— Из-за того, что я узнала.  
— Что это было?  
Она подняла на него влажные от слез глаза и внимательно начала разглядывать знакомые черты лица. Она молчала, а Он давал ей возможность любоваться собой, ведь она так мечтала об этом, он помнил, как она писала про это.  
— Поцелуй меня, — вдруг разорвала тишину Она.  
Он и сам жаждал этого еще с давних пор, когда она призналась ему, что хочет его.  
Он хотел её намного раньше, но скрывал под тоннами всякой научной и псевдонаучной ереси. Она всегда поражала его своей фантазией. Она рисовала просто невозможные картины.  
На одной были какие-то ячейки с силуэтами каких-то гуманоидов. Картинка была похожа на 3D-раппорт. Вторая показывала странную машину для изменения климата, как объясняла Она. Этот зверь был больше гуманоида во много раз и напоминала веретено с кучей каких-то проводов и трубок. На третьей была изображена странная фантасмагорическая трансформация какого-то нечто в человека. Тело существа плавно перетекало из одного в другое и очень красочно иллюстрировало процесс. И еще куча странных зарисовок. И теперь в совокупности с Её рассказом они обретали все новый смысл.  
Наверно именно это стало причиной Его интереса к ней, а уж возникновение чувств влюбленности и привязанности было лишь делом времени.

И он выполнил её просьбу. Все было не так, как себе представляла она. В её воображении они находились в парке на закате, и последние лучи солнца все еще пытались согреть их.  
Он вообще никогда не старался представить их встречу. Это казалось ему совершенно бесполезным занятием, потому что реальность никогда не следовала за планами.  
Поцелуй… Легкий и медленный, он напоминал первые аккорды какой-то совершенно незнакомой мелодии. И вот страстные порывистые нотки начали врываться в уже заложенный ритм дыхания и сердцебиения, чтобы разрушить его до основания. Поцелуй набирал обороты и Её рука плотно прижалась к его виску. Он ощутил будто рука прошла вовнутрь и увязла в его мозге. Это было не столько больно, сколько неожиданно.  
Она лишь с еще большей страстью продолжала целовать его.

_— Прости меня, — Она стояла посреди цветного шторма из каких-то силуэтов и образов его подсознания._  
_— О чем ты?_  
_— Я мечтала провести с тобой всю жизнь, но мой враг оказался куда более жесток и коварен. Имя ему — Время._  
_— И все же, в чем дело? — он бежал навстречу, еле сдерживая слезы. Он уже понимал, что должно произойти нечто плохое. Он взял её за руки и прижал их к своему лицу, будто пытался убедиться в том, что все по-настоящему. А она лишь улыбалась. Грустно, но чарующе._  
_— Знаешь, о чем мы не знали, создавая гибридные тела для себя? — как ни в чем не бывало спросила Она, наблюдая, как Он целует ей руки. И тут же сама ответила на вопрос: — Что мы обладаем телепатическими свойствами. Наша культура полностью ограничила контакты между особями, так что мы просто не могли этого знать. Ведь это бы упростило нам жизнь в плане обмена информацией, но усложнило желанием пребывать в этом состоянии всегда. Возможно, мы бы захотели начать чувствовать, как вы._  
_Она сделала паузу, чтобы своими руками приподнять его лицо и поцеловала его в нос. Ей просто так захотелось — она пыталась поднять настроение Ему. А он лишь улыбнулся, принимая её попытку. Не выпуская её рук, он продолжал внимательно слушать Её._  
_— Думаю, что когда кто-то формировал наш социум, он мог быть осведомлен в том, что мы из себя представляем. Он запер нас, чтобы не возникало проблем…_  
_Она задумалась внезапно, а потом резко сократила расстояние и поцеловала его._

В его голове разом вспыхнули звезды. Перед глазами вспышками начали мелькать картинки, схемы, формулы, эротические сцены, образы персонажей, слышались обрывки любимой музыки, не только его, но и её. От нахлынувшего потока информации замутило, и голова взорвалась дикой болью. Он инстинктивно попытался отстраниться.

И только тогда все прекратилось. Они сидели на диванчике в кухне и все еще обнимались. Её взгляд был спокоен, в отличие от его. Он пребывал в состоянии ужаса и шока: учащенный пульс, расширенные глаза, «волосы дыбом», тяжелое дыхание и неподвижность. Дар речи вернулся через несколько мгновений:  
— Что… это… было? — спросил Он, прерывисто дыша, его голос звучал чрезвычайно тихо.  
— Я отдала тебе большую часть того, что знала. Это мой подарок тебе, — нежно произнесла она, коснувшись его лица рукой.

Она встала и пошла в коридор. Он все еще не веря в происходящее, проводил её взглядом. Не совсем понимая, что происходит, он упустил момент, когда Она споткнулась и ухватилась за грудь. От падения её спасла ручка двери, за которую она успела ухватиться. Осознавая все это с огромным торможением, Он внезапно подскочил и устремился за ней. Очень вовремя, потому что ей действительно было трудно стоять.

— Что происходит? — спросил Он, опускаясь на колени и придерживая Её.  
— Во время того неудачного транса я узнала, сколько мне осталось жить, — голос звучал тихо, но Она все еще пыталась улыбаться, хотя было видно, что ей это дается с трудом. — Они хотели прекратить наш «эксперимент»… Я должна была приехать… Они… Они бы просто сделали так, что я умерла… И ты бы узнал только это, — её слова сопровождались паузами, поскольку она делала усилие над собой. — Я об этом ничего не знала, — вдруг добавила она, будто оправдываясь.

Они оба мечтали прикоснуться друг к другу. Они мечтали, то их губы встретятся в страстном поцелуе, а потом и тела сольются в одно целое в музыкальном ритме страсти, наполненном прерывистым дыханием и стонами.

Её мечта разрушилась еще тогда, в том злополучном кабинете. Она ненавидела этот момент ровно настолько, насколько была рада ему. Именно тогда она поняла, что должна сделать. Он должен был узнать. Она решила, что её знания должны принадлежать самому важному человеку в её жизни. Никто из бесчувственных соплеменников не стоил и тысячной доли того, что знала она. Ей пришлось составить сложный план. За её действиями следили, но она смогла добраться до него, не выдав при этом в переписке своих намерений, тем самым не вызвав подозрений.

На Его душу внезапно навалилась тяжелейшая боль. Ему было трудно и не хотелось дышать. Он просто не верил в происходящее. Все было так прекрасно. Увидев её он уже ощущал, что что-то не так. Но он думал, что она хотела расстаться с ним по какой-то причине. Но даже тогда она бы жила где-то с кем-то еще, и он был бы за неё рад. Но оказалось, что она знала момент своей смерти и потому так себя вела. Они разделяли его разум, а потому он знал, насколько сильно она хотела испытать страсть в его постели, но не успевала. И она сделала ему куда больший подарок, чем он мог ожидать.

— Помоги мне встать. Мне нужно выйти…  
— Не надо, — умоляюще произнес он.  
— Мы умираем в одиночестве. Я тоже так хочу. «Проклятие ждет того, на ком остановился взгляд умершего», — процитировала Она, но Он так и не мог вспомнить, где слышал эту фразу.

Он подчинился и помог ей обуться. Её прекрасная кожа при других обстоятельствах вызвала бы неудержимую страсть и желание целовать её стройные ноги вечность. Но сейчас в нем не было того желания. Лишь страх. От него бросало в дрожь и холод, а потом в жар, и снова по новой.

Она переступила порог и чуть обернулась:  
— Не нужно горевать… — а после сделала несколько шагов и просто упала.  
Он наблюдал, сидя на полу, как девушка его мечты, как будто в кино при замедленном показе кадров, падает на бетонный пол лестничной клетки. Её платье опадало со странным с шелестом, и его складки красивыми линиями изгибались при этом в воздухе.  
Его глаза накрыла пелена из слез. Хотелось кричать, но грудь сдавили невидимые тиски. Он не мог поверить в реальность происходящего. Он жаждал, чтобы это оказалось дурным сном, кошмаром, а проснувшись, он бы просто оказался рядом с компьютером, где на экране было бы её сообщение о том, что Она ушла спать, и чудесная зарисовка, которые она по обыкновению любила делать в процессе их общения.  
_— Я же сказала, не горюй, — раздался голос в голове. От внезапности Он шарахнулся в сторону и больно ударился плечом в тумбочку. Эта боль вернула его в настоящее._  
_Никого в поблизости не было, а голос принадлежал Ей. Он уже начал думать, что сходит с ума._  
_— Ваш мозг удивителен. Я не только передала тебе знания, но и смогла остаться в нем. Помнишь, я обещала быть рядом с тобой? Теперь я тут и останусь. Я хотела умереть как человек, чтобы больше не возвращаться в тот ужасный мир. Но я смогла сделать куда больше — мы теперь вместе._  
_— Это навсегда? — спросил он._  
_— Навсегда если ты захочешь. Если ты полюбишь кого-то еще, я уйду. А до того момента **ты больше никогда не будешь один**._


End file.
